


It Still Haunts Him

by 2696sc



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Amputation, Angst, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gore, Hallucinations, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2696sc/pseuds/2696sc
Summary: Bits and pieces are remembered in his nightmares, the rest are shut away in his mind.Shiro has a hard time dealing with mental health and remembering his past. Keith helps him out.





	It Still Haunts Him

Takashi Shirogane has a tough exterior. He prides himself on his dignity and commanding stature. He has had excellent academic standing and has gained the respect of his peers and his superiors through his achievements. He is slow to anger and able to control not only himself but also any team he works with. 

But when brought to his lowest point he has spat in the face of many Galran soldiers. He has been broken and repaired, mangled and amputated, on the verge of life and death over and over. He was ripped apart piece by piece. He is still being torn from the inside out.

Bits and pieces are remembered in his nightmares, the rest are shut away in his mind. After defending earth from the Galra for what he hopes is the last time his nightmares begin to get worse. He’s still busy sure but without the looming threat of an alien race trying to destroy and take over the universe he has a little more free time. Now it’s harder to push his mental health issues to the side. His memory gaps, hallucinations, and “episodes” are starting to take over his life.

He’s in a dark room, he wakes up from a cold sweat and finds he’s sitting on a metal floor. His hands are bound behind his back and attached to the wall by something. He can’t move and he doesn’t know where his crew mates are. Stay calm Takashi. He tries to focus on the task in front of him. Get out of this room. 

He looks around, the room is almost pitch black but he can see a dim purple light coming from what seems like a crack under a door. He tries to move his fingers to feel what’s bound him to the wall, some sort of handcuffs? It’s not metal but it’s not plastic and it doesn’t seem like there’s any key hole to open it, at least from what his fingers feel. 

The room feels slightly cold, and almost sterile feeling, like there is no moisture in the air. Now that he thinks about it he doesn’t know the last time he’s had a drink. His throat feels rough, how long has he been here? Before he has enough time to think about that he hears footsteps. The door to the room is opened quickly, he sees a silhouette of a tall figure but before he can get a good look he’s being stabbed in the neck by a needle, within seconds he’s out.

He awakes in different clothes, instead of the cloth they put on him earlier how he’s in what feels like some sort of crude leather armor that digs into his skin in certain areas. He’s laying in dirt and he groggily stands to his feet. He looks around and he seems to be in a different room, this one is smaller and it’s pitch dark with no light anywhere. He starts feeling around the walls but as he takes his first steps in who knows how long he stumbles into the wall hard. It seems like whatever that person drugged him with hasn’t fully worn off yet. His mind feels foggy and he doesn’t quit understand what’s happening to him. He searches around wall he’s leaning on and he’s surprised to feel a groove in the metal that runs vertical. 

Before he can investigate further that groove opens and the wall he was leaning against has disappeared from him. Turns out that wall was a door. He falls to the ground and lands in dirt, kicking up dust. Immediately the first thing he notices is the blinding harsh light he’s now enveloped in. It takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust but when they do he realizes where he is. 

A battling arena. 

Another blinding light fills his vision almost as soon as he had gotten adjusted to the last one. This one is not as bright and more blue. He blinks a few times and finally realizes where he is, in his new bedroom at the garrison, his arm is the source of that light. Now he realizes he’s been saying “no” over and over and that he had woken up from a nightmare. 

In that arena he had fought countless creatures, participated in the needless killing of so many. He tells himself he did what he had to to survive but did he really? Sometimes he asks if he should’ve been the one that was killed there. Then he would’ve never had to endure the torture that followed.

His mouth is dry and he decides getting up to get a drink might clear his mind. He leaves his bedroom and enters the hallway of the garrison. His new arm has been a source of discomfort for him. He hasn’t yet gotten used to his new “night light” and the fact that it’s detached from his body makes it seem like it’s not actually his. The dysphoria from his arm adds to his inability to sleep. 

He fills a glass from the kitchen with water and heads back to his room. He needs to find a way to turn off the light that emanates from his shoulder if he’s going to be able to sleep soon. That same bright harsh light he remembers from that day.

The battle arena still haunts him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith fluff comes next chapter. Sorry this was all angst. I hope y’all liked it.


End file.
